Teasers
by Mezazra
Summary: Okay so before people go crazy this is just a place where I'm going to put all my teaser chapters for any story from now on. In each chapter I'll let you know what story it is actually for. I did this so I no longer interrupt the flow of the main stories that are already up.
1. Jessica Jones chapter for Year one

There are some people the whole world should fear. There are some people with minds so brilliant they bring fear to any that encounter their prowess. There are some minds that cannot be manipulated or controlled by any means. Now I ask you what happens when a mind like that was in a body equally as deadly.

Imagine a mind more brilliant at deduction and attention to detail than Sherlock Holmes multiplied with a lack of morality and a penchant for planning that could only be comparable to the likes of Hannibal Lecter. A walking library of knowledge that contained the entirety of human history and therefore humanity's future. Now imagine if it's prowess physically matched it's mentality.

She had many codenames. She had many aliases. She answered to no one save for her handlers. You would think that ,with as dangerous a being as she was, she would be running Hydra instead of being a field agent. But she was waiting on someone and this was all merely to kill time. The nickname she had been given in her division of Hydra was the spider of spiders. Her name ,as far as the world was concerned, was Aranea Voras. More specifically she was called Lady Aranea of Voras. She was Juri Han's partner. The most dangerous criminal mind on the planet as well as the deadliest body in the world were in her possession.

Unlike her partner she seemed to care very little about Spider-Man. Whenever the pair had a mission in New York Aranea would wonder off. Whatever the reason she had never given Hydra any reason to question her loyalty and so they allowed her her distractions. The main reason is because she could very well rip out the very heart of Hydra killing it instantly and leaving no chance of a head to regrow. This woman was now wondering the streets of New York while Juri and Shocker planned their trap.

(With Peter)

(Insert Billie Eillish when the party's over)

Peter was walking home from Liz Allan's house. He had spent the past two hours in her home... Well do I really need to spell it out. Now normally Peter would have never done what he did. Especially so soon after losing his girlfriend Betty Brant quite literally hours ago. However ,as those of you who read the Emma Frost Marvel moment will no doubt know, Peter's moral compass had been tweaked earlier in the day. A permanent change. So what was it that Emma Frost changed about our favorite arachnid themed hero? The answer is several things but the biggest would be Peter's stance on casual sex.

Being raised a devout Protestant Peter rarely even entertained the thought of sex before marriage as a child. (Peter's always wanted to be a biochemist so of course he knew about sex at a very early age. Get over yourself) Later as he grew up Peter changed it to sex outside of a dedicated relationship. Basically girlfriend or wife. Now well it was the same however it was the same except for an obvious reasons. He didn't consider just straight up casual sex as a bad thing. For those that haven't figured it out that means sex outside of a relationship was okay to Peter now. And that feeds directly into his problem tonight ladies and gentlemen. Both of them but we'll get to the second one in a sec.

When Liz invited Peter into her home and let him know she didn't have any family in her home. Peter obviously understood what she was really saying. Especially when he considered the fact that she had been flirting with him heavily as of late. He knew in that moment he could have sex with Liz and he'd probably have no repercussions whatsoever. So ,contrary to what most people expected him to do, he turned around and pounded her pussy for the past two hours. And yes part of it was the fact that his girlfriend of several months had just dumped him out of nowhere.

After Liz passed out Peter decided it would be better if he slept in his own home tonight. He figured Aunt May would get suspicious if he hadn't returned home by morning. A simple phone call could explain Liz parents not being home and well Peter didn't want to even risk that scenario. Still Peter had tears in his eyes as he walked home thinking about Betty. She was his first girlfriend ever. Yeah there was an age gap but seriously 8 years wasn't all that much. If he had been 80 and she 88 no one would think it strange. But 20 and 28 people would frown upon such a relationship. That just didn't seem all that fair to him.

Peter dried his tears as he made his way home. And this is where I present to you his second problem of the night..


	2. Shego's morning (Survival)

(Insert G-Idle Seniorita)

Shego didn't recognize her surroundings. All she knew was that she woke up naked in a strange bad with two other occupants equally as nude. She also had a massive hangover. She knew THAT would be fine after a cup of coffee with her healing factor so she wasn't too worried there. Getting up she made her way out of the room to find herself in somebody's posh apartment.

'So whoever I fucked last night had money.' She thought.

She made her way towards the kitchen to find a coffee maker so she used it. It was the smallest price whoever she'd fucked last night could pay for sex with her.

Note number one the coffee she was drinking had literally just come out of the coffee maker and Shego was already sipping it. Great heat didn't really affect Shego all that much these days. Well since she got her powers. She made her way to the apartment's living room where she spotted a photo. She picked it up while sipping her coffee. Note number two the photo showed two sexy twins posing together. Note number three both ladies in the photo had red hair.

'So that explains why I'm extra sore.' Shego thought with a smirk. 'Handling two red heads has got to be a record for me.'

Her further thoughts were interrupted by her communicator ringing. It took her a moment to locate it. It was in her catsuit which was laying directly in front of the exit door. Picking it up Shego scowled when she saw that it was Doctor D. Still seeing as he was the guy she was extorting all her money from she picked up the call. She found herself scowling even deeper when she noticed it was a video call. Luckily only her face was framed. She did not enjoy the idea of giving him a free show to her bod.

"Shego thank evilness you've finally answered. Where are you."

"Gee Dr. D I'm sure that's none of your fucking business."

"Now see here Shego as your bo-"

"Yeah yeah what do you want?"

"I've done it this time. I've come up with a brilliant plan-"

"And here I thought all your plans were brilliant." Shego said voice dripping with sarcasm.

At hearing that Drakken's face lit up. Almost as if he'd heard the greatest compliment ever. "I never knew you cared so much Shego. See I knew you-" but then it dawned on him. "You're being sarcastic again aren't you Shego."

Hearing this Shego genuinely smiled. "No doy! what gave you your first clue?"

"Just get here! Drakken out." With that he ended the video call.

(Insert Fifth Harmony-That's my girl)

Shego snickered before opening the front door to the apartment and walking out. She carried her catsuit with one finger like she was a sort of Supermodel as she walked out into the morning air. She gave a nearby 8 year old boy an eye full as she influenced his future sexual orientation. Additionally she ended up giving a 70 year old rocking in a rocking chair on his porch a fond memory as she walked out sipping her coffee still completely nude.


	3. Teaser for Age of the Void

**While the story itself is not ready just yet i really want feedback on it's first chapter so here it is. i request that you please review it and leave plot suggestions on where it should head.**

**Now i know this isn't enough info here but trust me this story will be worth it.****So this story will be done in the same vein as Hunt for Spider-Man. Each chapter will be around one thousand words unless a specific chapter demands more. That said here we go. Void age.**

" The crime rate in our fair city of New York has been steadily on the rise for the past three years despite Superman's best efforts. Now who can we blame for this? That's right viewers SPIDER-MAN. That wall crawling menace attracted the attention of all sorts of freaks to this city and despite the fact that he's no longer even in our dimension they stayed. I'd like to take the time out to salute our men and women in uniform that protect this city every single day. I also would like to thank Silver Sable and her Wild Pack as well as the Sablecorp for all they do to fight crime in this city.

Now you all may be wondering what happened to that menace that used to fight these criminals. Surely it would be better if he was still around? At least back then crime wasn't quite so high right? Wrong! But I'll get to that in a second. That colossal waste of tax payer money is trapped in another dimension.

As many of you know three years ago Earth ,and especially New York, was witness to a Cosmic fight between the world eater Galactus and his first herald. This crisis called in our best heroes the Justice League and the Avengers. Some of the bravest mutants the X-Men. Even great local heroes the Fantastic Four and Titans. Before you ask yes Spider-Man also helped probably so he could get some of the glory. The fighting ended up so intense that the alien creature ,that I'm told is called the Fallen one, transported Earth's heroes into a dimension that's being called the Void.

Now I wouldn't wish death on anybody. Even my worst enemy. Except Spider-Man! I can't tell you folks how happy I was to hear that that menace got trapped in that other dimension. My only regret is that we don't have more heroes here in New York to work with the police like the Defenders. (Pause) Look the crime rate is a problem. But instead of spending their money on doing something practical about that Super hero supporters Bruce Wayne and Iron Man aka Tony Stark have spent the past three years spending billions of dollars on creating a machine to bring back what they assume will be the corpse of Spider-Man. I'm told they're doing this to give the family of the man under the mask some kind of closure. Now I feel for the family and their loss but I for one won't miss that menace.

In other news former employee of the Daily Bugle Peter Parker is still missing. Tomorrow will mark the three year anniversary of his disappearance and no he is not secretly Spider-Man. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact..." J. Jonah Jameson's broadcast continued as he ranted.

(JL/Av Watchtower)

"Is it done Dr. Brashear?" The first hero in history Superman said while floating above the construct and examining it with his X-ray vision.

"For the millionth time yeah it's found him." Tony Stark replied while he sat typing on a console. Interrupting Adam's reply in the process.

"Actually it's only been his 273rd time asking." Reed Richards said as he stretched himself thin all over the construct as he and his wife did some last minute adjustments and scans.

"274th! You're forgetting the call he made from Earth." Dr. Hank McCoy better known as Beast said as he and King T'Challa and High Queen Shuri checked on the vibranium casings used for the machine's designs.

"Guys today's the day we can finally bury Peter right next to his Aunt, Uncle, and Parents where he belongs." The Flash said as he and Wally zoomed around the device to check for any defects.

Just then Dr. Strange and Fate awoke from their astral projections With Strange informing "I can't sense his Soul in the Void anywhere so it's safe to assume he's no longer living."

Fate continued with "The likelihood that his corpse will be returned to us unaltered is close to zero percent."

Despite the fact that he felt his time could be better spent elsewhere Hank Pym was also helping out today. "I know you guys liked him more than me but I gotta say are we even sure this is going to work?"

Captain America was the one who responded before Superman could retort as he entered the room escorting Peter's currently ex girlfriend Mary-Jane Watson and her husband of seven months. "It has to... Cuz I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't."

Cap had become noticibly darker since Spidey's entrapment. He didn't like the fact that the universe would snuff out a bright light like Peter. He liked it even less that he had to attend Peter's Aunt May's funeral in his stead. And he absolutely loathed that he couldn't tell May that Peter was Spider-Man before she died. He knew from Anna Watson that May blamed Spider-Man for her nephew's disappearance. In a sense she died both hating her nephew and loving him at the same time. The entire Parker family line was gone unless you counted Peter's three clones Jessica, Kaine, and Ben. Something about those three just rubbed Cap the wrong way though. So as far as he was concerned the entire Parker family line was no more and the world was s whole lot darker for it.

Moments later Wonder Woman and Carol Danvers came flying in at top speeds followed by the Titans and X-Men.

"Did we miss it?" Diana asked. If we're being honest this gathering wasn't just to get Peter's body back it was also going to be his funeral of sorts since he hadn't had one yet. In fact neither of Peter's identities had a funeral for them. That didn't sit well with Diana. A warrior if Peter's Calibur deserved a proper send off. Diana had been using his Excalibur sword in honor of him since... Well the day he got trapped in the Void. The day he sacrificed himself so Scott Summers aka Cyclops could leave. It was MJ's decision to loan out some of Peter's legendary weapons and Excalibur was one Diana used with pride.

Carol couldn't help but wonder how much hell Peter must have went through. 'Death by Starvation. What a way to go.'

Moments later the portal was activated. J'onn stood closer to Vision as he watched the body of Peter Parker reenter their dimension. The first thing J'onn noticed was that he couldn't feel Peter's brain waves. After all Peter was a thinker and seeing his mind no longer in action really drove home the point that Peter was no more.

Vision noted that Peter's face looked as youthful as ever. He was laying down with his hands to his sides. Almost as if in resignation. Vision could only imagine the kind of hell Peter would have had to endure in his final moments as he starved to death. That's when Vision noticed that despite his youthful face Peter's hair seemed to have changed from his natural brown to white. Initially he thought that it was just frost from the other dimension.

Everybody crowded around Peter as Superman X-rayed his heart and confirmed that it was no longer beating. The crowd then began to let out their emotions. Clark, Adam, Steve, and Bruce straight up leaving the room to cry in their own way.

The moment of grief continued for some time until Peter opened his eyes. His heart never beating and his mind never thinking.


	4. Domination Daze chapter (Active)

Shego hadn't considered what it would be like to have someone as bubbly, kind, goody goody, and happy go lucky as Kat meet someone like Kim. She was regretting not having that kind of foresight now. The pair hit it off right off the bat and Shego could tell that this was only the beginning. Don't get her wrong she loved Kat and Raven and they loved her. They also both adored Kim Possible despite the fact that they'd never met her. That was a plus for Shego. The idea that two of her best friends in the world would get along with the girl she'd been secretly crushing on for a minute now brought a smile to Shego. That doesn't mean that Shego was any less of a grouch. So seeing Kim get giddy with Kat over food no less was just plain embarrassing for Shego.

(Moments ago)

Sid escorted Shego and company to Kat and Raven's luxurious hotel. A hotel the pair owned though someone else actually managed the place with Kat and Raven helping around wherever they could.

Upon entering Sid bid farewell to go do his actual job as an officer of Paris. You know, after he parked the animal named girl's limo in the hotel's employee garage.

Shego led Kim and Anne, with her arm laced intertwined with theirs, as she walked up to the front desk. The person at the front desk was as youthful looking as the other females but she had an aura of shyness about her. She had the whitest hair you could possible imagine. Like the color of white sand beaches. When she noticed Shego approaching her she got this brilliant smile on her face that got even brighter when she noticed Kim with her.

"Oh my God Mistress Shena you're back in Paris! I mean I knew that already... it's just that... and you know... and I see you brought..." The clerk at the front desk said before Shego moved to clasp hands with her.

"Cecie! Cecie! You need to calm your excitable ass down before I call your mom Lisa down here." Despite the tone she delivered that statement in the taller girl still beamed down at her young and shy friend.

"Call Lisa for what?" Said woman said as she came down the main halls massive Grand staircase. You know the kind with the glass railings that you only find in exceptionally expensive old timey homes.

"Eep!" Cecie let out as her smile faded.

"Are you actually messing up Cecie?"

But that's when Lisa actually noticed Shego. She then sped up her decent and pulled Shego into a hug that the usually crass women actually returned.

'What kind of Black magic lala land have I been transported to?' Kim wondered as she saw Shego actually display genuine happiness. At least happiness that spawned seemingly with no cause.

Kim hadn't been expecting people like this to illicit these kinds of emotions from Shego. Kim expected Shego's friends to be either like her family. That is to say dysfunctional, or well villains. Kim was not expecting Shego's friends to be like, well like Kim's own friends.

"Ah right let me introduce you all though I'm pretty sure you know this one." Shego then gestured to Kim who Shego smiled at. The smile, for reasons Kim didn't quite get, made her blush a bit. "This is my date for tonight the world famous, globe trotting, goody goody two shoes, and my personal sparring partner Kim Possible.

Cecie and Lisa exchanged pleasantries with Kim before Shego called their attention to Anne. "And this sexy and lovely creature is her mother and my other date for tonight Dr. Anne Possible." Like her daughter Anne exchanged pleasantries with the other mother and daughter pair.

That's when Kat tackled Shego into a hug. The gravity controlling girl levitating them both as she glowed red a bit but still not letting go of Shego.

"Aaah! Shena you finally came. I'm so glad you chose Paris for your first date with Kim." Kat was a bubbly and always cheerful, true golden blonde. She carried with her both a childish aura about her while also brimming with beauty and sexuality. The combination at first put off Shego but eventually Kat's personality won her over. Shego often thought that some of the reasons she had been attracted to Kim had to do with the fact that she was so similar to Kat. The two would save lives and ask for very little in return. In fact on the ranking of heroes in the world Kat and her long time girlfriend were both ranked numbers two and three respectively. Number one being Kim herself. However if you looked at purely most powerful beings on the planet the pair came after only her parents. As a side note Cecie wasn't on any rankings list otherwise she'd probably be number one on all accounts.

Speaking of Kat's girlfriend, Raven walked behind Shego and smiled down at her girlfriend's antics. "Let her up Kat." When all was said and done Raven pulled Shego into a much smaller hug than Kat all the while smiling gently but still genuinely.

Another round of introductions were given and this is where we started this chapter at.

"Hey Kim wanna try one of these." Kat asked as she held up a skewer to the redhead. "They are shooooo good!" Kat said seemingly orgasming as she took another bite of her skewer while stretching out her other arm offering Kim a different skewer.

Kat was dressed in a black outfit that Kim found oddly unique. She had a sort of golden bracelet running down her legs. Speaking of legs her outfit was designed to show them off. Even though Kim had only recently opened her mind to the idea of girl on girl sex thanks to Shego's previous idea of courting, Kim immediately learned to appreciate the female form just by looking at Kat. In her head Kim would admit she'd hit that if given a chance. Then Kim shook her head. 'Where'd that thought come from?' Kim wondered.

Raven tapped on Kim's shoulder to get her attention. After the redhead turned to give her said attention Raven said "I recommend you try one. They really are very good."

With that Raven began to glow blue as she levitated three skewers from behind Kat at a nearby booth and shared her bounty with Shego and Anne. Everybody then sat at a nearby food court style table. Kim was just gonna say it, Raven dressed like a slut. No that wasn't quite right. It was more like Raven didn't give a shit how anyone saw her dress because the only person that could actually see what she looked like nude was Kat. And maybe Shego if the pair was into that sort of thing. Kim couldn't help but stare at Raven's hair. It was black but the very tips were a dark and vicious red. The combination of the way she dressed and her ever calm to slightly cold demeanor had Kim admiring just how sexy the result was. Raven had a much louder sex appeal that wasn't hindered by a childish aura. And with the way Raven walked around towards Kat she knew it, though Kat seemed oblivious. However as Raven walked over to Kat's side while eating her skewer, Kim couldn't help but think about how she wouldn't mind getting with them both.

'Wait girl! Since when have you been into chicks? This is all Shego's fault. Putting thoughts in my head.' Kim then turned and glared at the oblivious Shego.

Kim eventually replied "Thanks". As she took the skewer in hand and took a bite. After chewing for a few moments Kim's eyes widened comically as she waved her hands excitedly and smiled at the flavor. "OMG that's sho good."

"I know right." Kat replied as she and Kim clasped hands and ate skewers with their free hands. "So Kim I've always wondered how do you go globe trotting? It must cost a fortune."

"I imagine it would..." And that is how the friendship between Kat and Kim began.

(Later)

Lisa, Cecie, Kat, and Raven had been excitedly talking to Kim's mom about Kim when Kat remembered something important.

"Oh I almost forgot. Shego your mom says she'll be coming by since she knows you'll be staying here. I think she said she'll be here either Friday or Saturday."

"Ok then. Kim, Anne were leaving."

That caught both Possibles off guard. Kim knew Shego didn't get along with her brothers but could it really extend to her parents as well? The tone Shego delivered her statement in was cold. Even for her the ice in her voice was unusual. Did she hate her parents that much?

"Don't be so quick to leave the city." Raven added coolly. "Your Dad said he'd also be dropping by to check on you."

"Fucking hell! Don't tell me he's in Paris?!! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit in hell damn!" Shego exclaimed as she stalked about. Clearly upset. Her father eliciting a reaction stronger than her mother.

"I'm sorry Shego but who are your parents? And why such a strong reaction." Kim asked curiously as she grabbed Shego's arm. The Green goddess visibly calming down at Kim's touch. Raven, Lisa, and Anne all took note of that little development.

"My mother is the devil's friend with benefits and my father is his fucking grandson."

"That is such an exaggeration." Lisa admonished from her seat at a table they had been eating skewers from.

"No it actually isn't. So Kim do you know Shaiyera? The martial artist?" Shego started to say. At that name Anne got a ghostly look on her face as she visibly paled. "Well she is my mother."

"Shaiyera as in..." Kim trailed off as her mouth dropped. Shego was basically martial arts royalty.

"And my father is Chase."

"Chase as in THE Chase?" Kim asked in clarification. That name was even more infamous and famous than Shaiyera. That made Shego actual royalty. Hell him being her father made her an actual princess. Not to mention her father was the super villain all super villains fear.

That's even Kim came back to the princess part. "Shego just... Just how much are you."

Shego smirked and decided to be a little mischievous as she pulled Kim very close to her while leaning down. Almost like she wanted to plant a kiss on Kim's lips. "Enough to where you wouldn't have to lift a finger for the rest of your life. You do get it right. If I married you you'd be a princess like me?"

"Princess Shena Gonzalez." Cecie said clarifying Shego's full name.

"So your brothers are all..."

Shego visibly scowled at the mention of her idiot brothers. Scratch that, the only idiot was Hego. "Yes they're all princes but they're too busy playing hero to care about world affairs and our Dad. Well our Dad is our Dad."

"What that supposed to mean?" Kim asked shyly. It should be noted she was still pressed chest to chest with Shego and she hadn't made any attempts to extricate herself from the Green dragon's grasp.

"I heard that Chase was immortal or something." The group was surprised to hear Anne speak up. It spoke volumes that someone like Anne would even know the supervillain. "Oh don't give me that look. Is it really so strange that I know of him? I mean he is a walking medical marvel. I just never expected someone like Shay to go for someone like him."

Lisa took not of how Anne shortened Shaiyera's name so casually. She was wondering why she had never thought of calling the old bat something like that.

Now that Shego thought about it she could concede that it wasn't that strange for Kim's parents to know OF her parents.

"Yeah my Dad has what's called functional immortality. You see my Dad has two powers. The first power simply put he can control his own body at the atomic level. This means you could cut his head off and he can will the atoms back to his body. His second power is that he can enslave energy for a variety of effects. Funny thing is when we were born we didn't have powers. Then the comet and well you know the rest."

"Yeah well let's table the discussion on Shena's parents for later. For right now the rest of us need to get back to work." Lisa announced now that she finished her skewer.

"Yeah we're helping out in the kitchen today right?" Kat asked.

"Why the hell would I allow either of you near the kitchen?! You think I want a repeat of last time?!"

"We do own the place you know." Kat mumbled.

"Yeah you do. But you got me to manage it since you really definitely can't. You're both on laundry duty this week."

Raven and Kat both visibly groaned at that particular chore.

"What? I could always change things around get you girls on bathroom duty? Lisa added. Kat and Raven both visibly straightened up before quickly standing and making for the exits.

"No need for that. We'll be going to the laundry room. Bye Shena. Bye Kim and Anne, it was nice meeting you both." Kat bid farewell in her cheerful voice.

"Yeah! See you guys at breakfast tomorrow."

Lisa turned to the trio of women. "Alright so as per your request Shena we have reserved the entire spa for the three of you. Feel free to head there at any time. And if you need anything at all just make Shena get it."

"Hey I'm a paying customer!"

"Yeah you also used to freeload off of us if you'll recall princess. You're lucky I'm reserving the second and third penthouses for you girls."

With that Lisa shot Shego a disarming smile before taking her leave.

Anne was the one who spoke next though she shared a smug look on her face with her daughter. "So Princess Shena hmm?"

Shego then groaned. She was not living that down was she?

(Later that night.)

Kim was getting ready for tonight's date with Shego when she thought back to what the green witch had said about her parents and why she was so wealthy. She just kept thinking one phrase over and over. There's just no way.

Shego's father was Chase. As in Chase the world's most wanted super villain. This guy was evil on a level that would humble Marvel or DC's worst. Her mother was Shaiyera. The inventor of several martial arts styles designed so that anyone could pick them up. Hell Kim knew a few of her styles. She was known as the Father of modern martial arts. The idea that those two legends in their own rights would have kids together, well that was something Kim was having a hard time processing.

The owners of their hotel ,Kat and Raven, had informed them that Shego's mother would be coming in five days and that Shego wasn't allowed to leave Paris until after she had met with the trio. Upon hearing this Shego promptly planned on leaving the next day. That is until she heard her father Chase was also coming to Paris to see her.

From the impression Kim got even Shego was terrified of her father. She could sense love and respect in there too ,but the hard ass Shego was scared of her father. And why wouldn't she be. He's only the most dangerous man on the planet. Hell there were suspicions that he had overthrown an entire government in a week.

He was the one super villain Betty Director forbade Kim from ever confronting. His legacy sent shivers down even Global Justice's spine.

**That's it for this teaser chapter just note there are a whopping three that's right three lemons in this chapter and they are rapid fire. Active means I'm actively working on the chapter at the time of posting. I'm also working on the next Void chapter and SSM year one's final chapter.**


End file.
